Throw the Pain Away
by Dark kisshu
Summary: Life hurts, especially when you don't have anyone to share it with. When Silver thinks of doing the unimagionable, will Gold be able to stop him in time? Or will it be too late for Gold to save his precious rival? Summary sucks but the story is better, I promise. Pokemon GoldxSilver, preciousmetalshipping!


**Hello fellow fanfictioners! So, this is my first time doing a Pokémon fanfic and I'm really excited! I decided to write about my main Pokémon OTP, Preciousmetalshipping! Don't like the couple? Don't read!**

**Before you read this let me just say one last thing. I wrote this fanfiction right after finishing the chapters where they beat the "Masked Man", so I didn't know who Silver's parents were at the time. When I finally finished writing this fanfiction, I had figured out who his father was and I flipped out! (But was too lazy to change my detail in the story.)**

**So, just a warning that a tiny fact in this fanfic is wrong. But hey, that's why it's a fanfic! It doesn't have to be perfect!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it because I worked really hard on it!**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Silver let out a deep sigh and pushed his red bangs out of his face, taking a small glimpse at his companion, Sneasel, who looked at him with sad eyes. Silver let his lips form a small smile as he patted his friend on the head for the last time.

"I'm sorry. But it's better this way."

He reached for the pokeball on his belt containing Murkrow and opened it, letting the bird Pokémon appear before him with a hollow cry. Silver put the rest of his pokeballs in his bag and handed it to Murkrow, petting its feathers in between his gloved fingers with a soft sigh. The bird Pokémon looked at him brokenly and chirped a sad whine.

Silver pressed his forehead to Murkrow's one last time as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Murkrow, follow the Pokedex to find Blue and take these to her. She is going to be your new trainer. Make sure to take care of her and don't let her down. This is my final command for you."

Murkrow let out a sad rumble of protest and it looked at Sneasel for help. The sad Sneasel simply shook its head and looked at the ground in defeat. There was no changing their trainers mind. Murkrow nuzzled Silver in a pleading way, trying to tell him that there had to be another way. This couldn't be the end for them. They had been through so much together!

Sneasel climbed onto Silver's shoulders and hugged him around the neck, weeping softly. Couldn't Silver see that they needed him?

Silver smiled weakly at his friends and pet their heads softly, trying to comfort them in this time of sorrow.

"Please you two, don't make this harder than it already is." the redhead whispered softly, earning quiet whimpers from his companions.

He looked them both in the eyes and sighed. "We'll meet each other again someday. We'll meet in a better place. Just wait for the right time."

The two Pokémon glanced at each other and nodded slowly, knowing that nothing they could do would change their trainers mind. Sneasel planted a soft kiss on Silver's cheek and quietly walked away with Murkrow, both taking a glance back at the trainer they had grown to love.

Silver turned his head slightly to watch them go and smiled weakly. He pulled out the gun that he had been hiding in his jacket pocket and let a tear roll down his cheek as he whispered his last words to his Pokémon. His friends. His family.

"_I love you."_

Silver cocked the weapon in his hand and turned his back to his Pokémon so he didn't have to see their broken expressions. He didn't want to see them in pain anymore. It was too much.

The redhead placed the gun under his chin with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He wrapped his gloved finger around the trigger with a heavy heart and tilted his head back so that he would have a perfect shot. He couldn't afford to miss. He only had one bullet.

Silver let his memories flood within him, causing heavy tears to roll down his cheeks in an uncontrolled frenzy. Where had he gone wrong? Was it when he had set off on his journey to look for the masked man? Was it when he had met Gold?

Silver smiled softly as he remembered that name. Gold. The only person he was ever happy to see besides Blue.

The redhead never knew why it filled him with such joy to see his rival. Maybe it was just because he provided a challenge for Silver like no one else did, or ever could.

On the outside it seemed like Silver hated Gold and wanted him dead, but that wasn't true. When Silver had actually thought that Gold had died one time, he cried in front of everyone, not caring what the others thought of him for doing so. That day he had been crushed. He had felt his very existence hold no meaning anymore. But why? Why had he felt like that when he thought Gold had died? He had never been anything other than bothersome to the redhead anyways.

Silver tightened his grip on the gun and closed his eyes tighter. It didn't matter now. He would never see that black haired boy ever again. He would never see Gold again. He wouldn't get to see his smile…wouldn't get to hear his laugh…

Silver choked on a sob as the realization hit him. He would never see his rival again, but he had wanted to tell him so many things the next time they met! He wanted to tell him how strong his red Gyarados had become. He wanted to tell him about the weird stranger that had mistaken him for a girl and had asked him out on a date. He wanted to tell him about how he saved a preschool of children from a rampaging Rapidash. But most of all he wanted to tell Gold that he missed him. That not seeing him for seven months had been upsetting to him and caused him to travel with a heavy heart. That he had just wanted to see him one last time…

…before he died.

Silver's eyes snapped open when he heard a soft rustling in the bushes near him, and he lowered the gun and instinctively reached for a pokeball on his belt. He mentally cursed himself for the time being as he felt nothing but air, knowing that if a wild Pokémon decided to attack now of all times that he was in big trouble. Depending on what Pokémon it was, a bullet might not do any harm to it and might actually cause it to become nothing more than angry.

That, and Silver didn't want to waste his only bullet on anything but himself.

Silver pointed the gun at the moving bushes and held it steady.

"Show yourself!" he commanded in his dark voice. Whatever it was, he was angry at it for interrupting his plan.

A black haired boy poked his way out of the tall bush with his pool cue and straightened his hat, then brushed off a few stray leaves that had made their way onto his coat.

"Sorry if I startled you, I was just-" he turned to face the shocked redhead and his eyes widened under his red goggles. "Silver?"

Silver lowered the gun and stared at his rival in shock. He always did have horrible timing.

"G-Gold…w-why…h-how…"

Gold ran to Silver and pounced on him, giving him a tight hug, expecting his redhead rival to push him off with some sarcastic remark like he always did. But to his surprise, Silver just stood there, limply. Gold let go and squinted at him through his goggles, then looked around and noticed that something was terribly wrong.

"Silver, where's your Pokémon?" he questioned, and Silver bit his lip.

Sure, Silver had wanted to see his rival one last time, but not like this! The redhead gulped and held his gun loosely in his hand.

"I-I've…sent them to find Blue." he muttered silently, hoping that Gold wouldn't catch on.

But his rival wasn't _that_ stupid. (Or was he?)

"Oh! I just saw her back at the last city I was in! She couldn't have gone that far, so you're Pokémon should be back with her soon." he smiled, returning his pool cue to his backpack.

Silver gulped and took a step back. This was interfering with his plans, and he didn't like it.

"No, Gold, they won't be back." Silver's eyes narrowed and he wore his blank expression that he used to hide his real emotions. He did that all the time. He had grown to realize that showing his true emotions could leave him vulnerable and weak.

"What? Why not?" Gold questioned, glancing at the gun in his rival's hand. Where had he gotten that? And why was he holding it?

"Because…" Silver choked, taking another step back. "Because…I've passed my Pokémon on to her. She is their trainer now. I don't need them anymore."

Gold's eyes widened under his goggles and his heart sank.

"How could you say that, Silver?" he asked weakly, and Silver internally winced at Gold's broken voice. He had never seen him so hurt before.

"How could you say you don't need them? Those Pokémon…you loved them! They were your friends!"

"It's better this way!" Silver snapped, letting cold tears escape his eyes. He didn't need to worry about acting strong in front of Gold anymore. This was the last time they would be talking anyways.

"What are you talking about?" Gold whispered, taken aback at his rival's sudden outburst of emotions.

Silver hid his eyes with his bangs and clutched the gun tighter, choking back loud sobs as tears began to pour down his pale face.

It was better this way. Everyone would be better off if he was dead. He didn't need to be there. Everyone would be happier without him. That's what Silver had been constantly telling himself in these past months of endless torture. He was finally opening his eyes to the cruel reality that he had been shielded from for so long.

But now as he was standing here, his rival only feet from him, he began to wonder…was he just making that up? Would everyone truly be happier without him?

Silver wiped his eyes with his sleeve and glared at Gold with an intense anger. His hair pooled around his face and stuck to the wet parts of his cheeks as he spoke.

"Go away, Gold. I don't want you here right now."

Gold took another glance at the gun in his rival's hand and his expression broke as the realization set in on him. He never thought that Silver would ever attempt to do something like this. No, this wasn't how Silver was. Silver was strong and independent. He didn't need anyone and he didn't care what others thought of him.

This couldn't be happening. This realization wasn't real. The realization that…Silver was going to kill himself…

Gold took a soft step forward, his hands outstretched as he pleaded, "Silver…drop the gun…why are you doing this?"

Silver took a step back and gripped the gun tighter, holding it to his chest protectively.

"It doesn't matter. Get out of here."

"I'm _not_ leaving." Gold protested, reaching his hand out further to his rival. "Silver, give me the gun."

Silver glared at Gold with intense eyes. "No."

"Silver," Gold repeated, more sternly this time as his expression darkened from under his goggles. "Give me the gun."

Silver held the weapon closer to his chest. "No."

"Goddammit Silver, give me the frucking gun, now!"

Silver turned his head away and bit his lip. This is exactly why he didn't want Gold here. If he hadn't had shown up, the redhead would have already killed himself and completed his goal!

"Go away…" Silver whispered weakly, feeling his heart sinking as he spoke. He felt so broken, so scared.

Gold shook his head and furrowed his brows. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me that damn gun."

Silver closed his eyes in an attempt to block Gold out.

That's what the poor redhead did when he wanted to block out the bad things. He closed his eyes. Blue had taught him to do that. She had said that if you closed your eyes when bad things are happening, you won't see them and it's like they don't exist.

But this _did _exist. It was all too real. Silver was trying to kill himself and Gold was trying to interfere.

It was like this all the time, now that Silver thought about it. Whenever Silver was trying to do something, Gold _always_ had to interfere.

"Please Gold, go away…" Silver whimpered, his eyes still shut in a painful innocence.

"I'm not letting you do this to yourself, Silver!" Gold yelled, taking a step forward as he tried to reason with his rival.

Silver's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head towards Gold, his eyes shining with an intense, flaming anger.

"Get out of here now!" he yelled, pointing the gun towards Gold, an action he _never_ thought he would _ever_ do. But this was all too much. Gold never listened, that's just how he was. But for _once_ couldn't he listen and make things better? Couldn't he just _stop_ being so damn _irritating_?

Gold's eyes widened from under his goggles and he put his hands up in defense. "S-Silver…"

Silver's pale eyes swirled with pain and misery. He didn't want to be doing this, but if this was the only way to get Gold to leave him alone then so be it.

"This gun has one bullet, and it's not meant for you." Silver rumbled darkly, pointing the gun out even further towards his rival.

Gold placed a soft hand above his heart, his expression weakening. "It's not meant for you either, Silver."

Silver's frown slowly cracked into an insane smile and his eyes changed from pained to crazed. Silver was losing it, and fast.

"How would you know?" he laughed miserably, his eyes growing wider with his smile that seemed carved into his face. "You don't know what I've been through! You don't know what's happened!"

"Silver, listen to me! You don't need to do this! Just put the gun down!" Gold pleaded. He didn't like seeing Silver this way. It scared him.

Silver pressed the gun against his head and laughed a crazed laugh, causing a cold chill to run down Gold's spine. He had never heard him laugh like that. (In fact, he had never heard him laugh _at all_.)

"Did you know, Gold? That I finally found my parents? I finally found where I came from?" Silver's expression darkened and the pain in his eyes returned, but his crazed smile was still etched across his pale face. "After running _away_ from the masked man that had kidnapped me when I was just a baby, I then spent the rest of my time running back _after _him! What irony!" Silver waved his free arm in the air and laughed again as more tears ran down his face. "And then what happened? You helped me defeat him after we found out that it was Pryce, the gym leader!" Silver's smile slowly faded into a softer grin. "And then what happened? We went our separate ways. But I had nothing to do, and nowhere to go. You ran off with Red and I…I had nowhere to go…I was all alone..." Silver's widened eyes drooped and his crazed smile faded. He looked miserable and dark. "I had no family to return to, and that's when it hit me. After I defeated my kidnapper, I would try to find out where I came from. I would find my parents! Oh, how joyed I thought they would be when they saw me! I knew I could find them if I simply tried hard enough!"

Silver dropped his freehand to his side where it hung limply. His other hand still held the gun to his head.

"Did you know how hard it was to find out where I came from? Do you know how hard it was to go into the cities and see wanted posters of myself? I was constantly running from the police as I tried to find something about myself. I mean, maybe I could find out my real name! The one my parents gave me! I just needed those damn _cops_ to stop chasing me!"

Silver ran a gloved hand through his bangs and choked back a sob. "After months of running from the police, I finally had enough information to find my parents. I finally had people recognize me for who I was, instead of from the wanted posters…only to be told that my parents had been killed by Team Rocket years ago."

Gold stared at Silver brokenly as Silver's blank eyes rose to meet his. He was so hurt and miserable that it seemed like he would shatter at any moment.

Gold held in tears of his own as he whispered, "Silver…I-I can't imagine how hard it was…"

The anger in Silver's eyes returned and new tears drenched his face as he screamed, "I know you can't imagine it, because everything _good_ happens to you! You're always the hero that everyone loves!" Silver's shoulders drooped along with his expression, but the anger in his eyes never faded. "Even if I tried doing something nice like you, no one liked me for it. You always got the special treatment. People invited you to stay at their houses for shelter when you needed it, and what did I get? Nothing. When it was pouring rain what did I do? I shut my Pokémon in their pokeballs so that they wouldn't get sick and I would hide under a tree, trying to stay warm. And why?" Silver pointed his finger at his rival and glared. "Because _you_ are the hero, and _I _am just a pathetic orphan thief."

Gold's heart panged with guilt as he stared open mouthed at his rival. He had never noticed that Silver was always in the shadows…he never realized that he had no one…Gold was probably his everything, and he was normally nothing but annoying towards him.

"Silver…please…this isn't the right way to make the pain stop. Please, put the gun down!" Gold tried pleading again. This couldn't happen!

Silver let his lips curve into a soft smile as he let one last tear roll down his cheek.

"I wanted to meet you one last time Gold, before all of this happened. I wanted to tell you something."

Gold stretched out his arms pleadingly. "What did you want to tell me? Did you want to tell me you hated me for being the good guy? Silver, that can all change! I'll help you clear your name! Please, just don't hate me!"

Silver looked into Gold's eyes and smiled warmly; his gaze was finally soft and sweet, like Gold had always wanted it to be.

"I don't hate you, Gold. I could never hate you." Silver spoke sincerely, his voice was quiet and soothing. Gold had never heard him speak so nicely before.

Silver tightened his grip on the gun in his hand and whispered, "I wanted to tell you…that I missed you."

He pulled the trigger.

The loud sound of the gunshot rang through the silent night, startling the wild Pokémon as the once peaceful calmness was disturbed by the loud 'pop' noise of the deadly weapon. But as soon as the silence had been disturbed, it was back, but it was screaming with suspense. What had just happened? Silver had just pulled the trigger. The gun had gone off. This had to be a dream. Yes, it was all a dream. This couldn't be real.

The air was constricting and tense as Silver fell to the ground with a soft thud, his alive eyes wide as Gold fell over top of him. Gold's hand was on the gun and had it pointing away from Silver's head, and he was shaking violently in fear.

Silver looked at the gun in his hand and followed the path of the bullet that it had shot. Gold had jumped at his rival just in time to hit the gun so that it would shoot a nearby tree instead of Silver. He had reacted on pure instinct.

Gold sat on Silver's stomach and pinned his wrists to the hard ground, shaking his head as he cried uncontrollably.

"Gold…why did you do that…" Silver breathed, continuing to stare at the weapon in his hand. That was his only bullet, his only chance at happiness. And Gold ruined it, _again_.

"Why the hell did _I_ do that?!" Gold snapped, his voice cracking due to the fact that he was sobbing, "Why the hell did _you _do that?! Silver, do you know how much you even _mean_ to me?! If you died, I would live for nothing! I would have no purpose in life anymore!"

Silver's eyes widened as the boy on top of him continued to sob, and he tried to move his arms to push Gold off of him, but Gold wouldn't let him go.

"Gold, stop crying." Silver whispered weakly. He hated seeing Gold cry; he rarely ever did.

Gold's grip on Silver's wrists tightened and he choked on more loud sobs. "Don't you tell me to stop crying, Silver! You were just about to kill yourself and I almost didn't save you!" Gold inhaled a deep shaky breath in an attempt to stop his tears. "You could have died, Silver. I could have _lost_ you."

Gold's vision was blurring due to the fact that his goggles were filling with tears. He quickly ripped them off and threw them to the side, not caring where they landed or if he ever saw them again for that matter. Silver was more important than any damn goggles.

"You shouldn't have saved me…" Silver mumbled, glaring at his rival.

"Bullshit!" Gold yelled, letting his tears fall off his face uncontrollably. He never knew that he could cry so much.

Gold sat up right to wipe is tears, but it didn't help at all, they were just replaced with new ones.

Silver propped himself up on his elbows, seeing as how Gold was still sitting on his stomach, and he reached a gentle hand towards his rival. He didn't know why, or what he was doing, but he felt a wave of guilt wash over his heart as he watched his rival sob. He had never meant for this to happen.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you." Silver whispered, brushing his hand against Gold's in an attempt to get him to stop crying. He wasn't good with comfort.

Gold glared at him through his tears. "How could you not?!" Gold grabbed Silver's outstretched hand, causing his rival to blush in embarrassment. He hated being touched.

"Silver, you mean a lot to me! And you mean a lot to Blue! What would she think if you were gone? She would be crushed!" Gold brought Silver's hand up to his face and nuzzled it softly. He needed Silver to see how much he meant to him. "_I_ would be crushed."

"W-What are you talking about, _fool_?" Silver snapped, pulling his hand away. They were _rivals_. Shouldn't Gold be _happy_ that Silver was trying to end his own life?

Gold frowned and wiped away his remaining tears with the back of his sleeve.

"Silver, you mean the whole world to me! I know we're rivals, but we've teamed up so many times that I like to think of us as friends! You can't tell me that you don't feel the same! Especially not after you told me that you missed me!"

Silver's eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment. Sure, it had been true that he had missed Gold, but he wanted that to be his last words to him so that he wouldn't have to face an awkward conversation like this! And sure, it was true that Silver thought of Gold more as a friend than a rival. They had teamed up so many times that it was hard to consider the black haired boy as anything _but_ a friend!

But then of course, sometimes the deep part of Silver's subconscious would tell him otherwise. The monster in his head would taunt him, torture him to no end with the mocking tone of "but don't you sometimes wish you two could be _more_ than friends?"  
Whenever he heard that taunting voice he would shoo it back to the depths of his mind where it belonged, where it didn't have a light and or an opinion. Silver wasn't gay. No, he couldn't be gay! Why would he be, and _especially_ for _Gold_? No, he was perfectly straight, he was sure of it.

"I-I…I-I don't…" Silver muttered softly, not being able to find the right words to say. Why was he so embarrassed all of a sudden? What was this strange tingling in his chest?

Gold held Silver's hand again and sighed softly as he saw the long red cuts that were on the poor redhead's wrist. He pulled Silver's sleeve back and observed that the cuts weren't only on his wrist, but they trailed a long path up his arm, leaving scar after scar after scar.  
Some were old; Gold could see the long red lines fading. But some were new, the dried blood still crusted overtop the long, slender, expertly cut lines, tainting his perfect skin with a crimson sorrow.

Gold frowned and cupped Silver's cheek with his other hand, looking at him softly in concern.

"I never knew you were in so much pain." Gold whispered, letting a tear slide down his cheek, much to Silver's surprise.

"You could have told me. I would have helped. I would have been there for you."

Gold planted a soft kiss on Silver's wrist, causing the redhead to pull his hand back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Silver snapped, trying to free his hand away from Gold's grasp. Why was his heart beginning to pound so fast?

Gold blinked at Silver innocently. "Haven't you ever heard of magic kisses?"

Silver shook his head and glared at the black haired boy, covering his embarrassment with his tough, emotionless façade like he always did.

"No, I haven't."

"Oh." Gold mumbled, turning his attention back towards the cuts on his friend's wrist. "Whenever I got a cut or a scratch or something my mom used to kiss it better."

Silver finally swiped his hand away and pulled his sleeve back over his arm, snapping "Well I wouldn't know anything about that, _would I_?"

Gold frowned and looked away sadly, covering his eyes with his bangs.

Silver felt a pang of guilt at this. He hadn't meant to snap at his rival, especially after all he was trying to do was help.

Gold looked at Silver again with pained eyes. He looked so tired, so emotionally drained. The full force of the situation was finally weighing in on him.

"How did you even manage to cut yourself so badly when you don't have a knife?" the black haired boy whispered, brushing a few strands of crimson hair off his rivals cheek.

Silver's stomach twisted in knots when Gold brushed his fingers against his cheek. He blushed a deep red and looked away, frightened by both the question that had been asked and the way he was feeling.

"I accidently cut my finger on a gym badge one time…" Silver muttered, seemingly to no one as his voice was hollow and depressed. "I never realized how sharp they could be…My curiosity got the better of my one day and I…I started to cut my wrist."

Silver looked up at Gold with new tears invading his eyes. "It was so painful, but it felt so nice. When I saw the blood run down my skin, it's like I could see all my emotions, all my _pain_ just leaking out of me, leaving me forever." Silver let a tear roll down his cheek and he breathed out, "I began to do it so often that I couldn't stop. It felt so nice. I was so happy when I had new scars."

Gold lowered his head in pain at his friend's words. How had he not known? Why hadn't he been there for him?

"Silver…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…I'm so sorry…this is all my fault…" Gold cried, covering is face with his hands. He was ashamed of himself.

"Gold, it's not your fault." Silver whispered, taking hold of his friend's hands. He blushed as he did so, but quickly hid it with a stern mask, like he always did.

Gold stared into Silver's light eyes and melted. "Promise me you'll stop hurting yourself."

Silver averted his eyes gaze. Why was Gold trying to take away his happiness again? Cutting was the only nice thing he had left.

"I…I don't know…"

Gold sighed brokenly and cupped Silver's cheeks, causing the redhead to twitch in embarrassment.

The black haired boy stared at his friend with an even greater pain than before. "Silver, please…"

Silver gulped. "I-I…I-I don't-"

"Silver…" Gold pleaded hollowly, pressing his forehead against his friend's. He stared deep into Silver's eyes, pleading silently without words. He was so tired, so exhausted beyond belief that he didn't have the energy to argue anymore. He didn't have the strength to yell.

But despite his exhaustion, he was able to muster one word from his soft, pained lips. "Please…"

Silver gulped as he felt Gold's warm breath against his face. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots? Silver took a quick glance at Gold's lips and he felt his face get warmer. Why was he so embarrassed?

Silver averted his gaze to the side to try and hide his embarrassment, but it didn't work. The image of Gold's lips was stuck in his mind, taunting him.

But why did Silver care?

"I-I'll stop hurting myself…I promise." The redhead mumbled weakly, hoping that Gold would back away now that he had an answer. But he didn't.

Gold smiled softly and closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around Silver's neck, pulling him into a close embrace, causing Silver's eyes to widen in shock. When was the last time he had been hugged like this? He couldn't remember.

But when Gold hugged him it felt…different. Silver normally hated hugs, but this one felt nice and calming, despite his pounding heart. He felt warm, almost fuzzy inside as Gold hugged him closer, burying his face into the redhead's neck.

"G-Gold…" Silver muttered, trying to push his friend away, although he didn't want to. He wanted the hug to last forever, but he couldn't let Gold know that. He couldn't just throw away his tough façade that he'd worked so hard on to create.

Gold leaned back a bit and stared into Silver's eyes. He took a glance towards the redhead's lips and then looked back up at him, a bit flustered.

"Don't...don't freak out." Gold muttered and Silver raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-"

Silver's eyes widened immediately as Gold pressed their lips together, his stomach twisting into an even tighter knot and his heart doing countless backflips in his chest. He tried to pull away, but Gold had his hand at the back of his head, holding him in place. Silver's mind began to race as Gold deepened the kiss, pulling Silver closer to him than he already was.

Silver allowed his eyes to slip closed, whether it was from fear or pleasure, he didn't know.

Silver felt his hands grip the back of Gold's shirt, pulling him closer towards him. Why was his body reacting like this? Why wasn't he trying to stop Gold?

Every part of his mind was screaming at him, telling him to push the raven haired boy away and to run and never look back, just like he always did. But even though his mind was screaming at him, his body wasn't listening.

'_This can't be.'_ Silver thought to himself, his hands mechanically moving to take off Gold's hat so that he could run his fingers through his soft hair.

'_Why does this feel so nice? Gold, I'm so angry at you but…'_

Gold broke the kiss to catch his breath. He stared at Silver, his eyes shining with happiness and he cupped the redhead's cheek, brushing his thumb softly over his lips. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, a small smile dancing across his face.

Silver's face was crimson red. He had never expected that to happen. He had never _wanted _that to happen, and yet he couldn't help but feel…happy.

Gold brushed Silver's bangs out of his eyes and pecked him softly on the lips. It wasn't like the kiss before. It was small and sweet and just enough to show his affection.

"Silver, I love you. I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I won't ever leave you alone again. I promise."

Silver ran his fingers through Gold's hair, pulling him closer towards his face. "You're such an idiot."

Silver pressed their lips together again, feeling the warmth that he had wanted for so long. He felt his body melt as the kiss was happily returned by Gold, and he slid his eyes closed and allowed himself to submit to the happiness that he had been searching for for so long.

Silver mentally smiled as he wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, pulling him into a warm embrace that he never thought they would ever share with each other. Then again, silver never thought that they would be sharing a kiss like this with each other either.

Silver broke the kiss and hugged Gold tightly, tears perking at the corners of his pale eyes. He was so happy, so overwhelmed with joy at that moment. When Gold kissed him, he knew he was loved. He knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"Still think I'm an idiot?" Gold smirked, slinking has hand across Silver's slender waist and pulling him onto his lap.

Silver brushed his friend's bangs away from his face and smiled. He hadn't smiled to sincerely in years.

"Yes, but that's why I love you."

* * *

**I really really hope that you all liked it, 'cuz I know I do!**

**I wrote this for a project at school, so can you guys tell me what you think of it before I turn it in?**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Dark Kisshu**


End file.
